el diario perdido
by lorenatp02
Summary: las chicas ya son adolescentes y tienen que impedir que mojo jojo no haga de las suyas. en una de sus misiones surge un imprevisto y las chicas junto con los chicos viajan al antiguo Egipto. ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaran atrapadas allí y no pudieran salir al menos de que descubrieran algo...? ¿y si alguien del futuro descubre lo que pasa? entra aquí y descúbrelo por ti mismo
1. cap 1

Hola, nos llamamos Lorena y Nerea y esta es nuestra primera historia que hacemos aquí.

A sí que sin más preámbulos comencemos la historia.

PD: no nos odiéis si es una mierda

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **4 FEBRERO DEL AÑO 3021**

En un parque de Saltadilla, ya muy modernizado, (normal XD) estaba una niña de ojos morados y pelo castaño, ni corto ni largo, atado a una coleta alta. Aparentaba 15 años.

Estaba paseando por ahí, cuando de repente tropieza con algo.

xxx- ¡Oh valla! ¡hay algo enterrado aquí! -empieza a desenterrar encontrando un diario deteriorado de color marrón.

Madre- Bunny cariño, me voy a casa que se está haciendo tarde y tengo que preparar la comida. No llegues tarde.

Bunny- De acuerdo mama. ¿de quién será esto? Sé que está mal, pero tengo curiosidad de lo que está escrito. - abre el diario y lo primero que se encuentra unas iniciales. - ¿B. U? ¿que será eso? Umm…mejor llamo a Blake a ver si él sabe algo. – Blake coge el teléfono.

Blake- _¿sí? ¿Quién es?_

Bunny- Blake soy yo Bunny. He encontrado algo que te interesara.

Blake- _ok, ven a mi casa y lo vemos._

Bunny- ok xao.

Después de un rato Bunny va a casa de Blake. Entran a su cuarto y empiezan a leer el diario…

Bunny- _22 de junio del año 2016 a las 11:00_ _Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de verano…_

… _pero no me agrada mucho, ¿Por qué? Simplemente no me gustan las vacaciones, prefiero estar con un libro en la mano a estar corriendo detrás de una pelota en la playa, por lo que me he traído este cuaderno de notas._

xxx- Bombón deja ya de escribir tanto y vente a jugar con nosotras.

Bombón- no tengo ganas bellota, seguid vosotras sin mí.

xxx- pero Bombón si te pasas escribiendo todo el verano te vas a perder toda la diversión.

Bellota- Burbuja tiene razón. No vas a estar todo el verano así ¿o sí?

Bombón- no, claro que no. No soy tan empollona como pensáis. – las tres empiezan a reírse.

Profesor U- siento aguarles la fiesta, pero Mojo Jojo acaba de viajar hacia Egipto para uno de sus malvados planes.

Burbuja- ¿y por qué Mojo Jojo va a Egipto?

Profesor U- muy simple Burbuja. Mojo quiere un escarabajo.

Bellota- ¿un escarabajo? ¿ qué es para comérselo? Jaja.

Bombón- no Bellota. En el antiguo Egipto los escarabajos eran diamantes o colgantes que hacían los faraones para encerrar a espíritus malignos.

Burbuja- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que Mojo quiere robar el escarabajo para liberar a un dios maligno?

Profesor- probablemente Burbuja, pero solo puede liberarlo adivinando un jeroglífico. Tenéis que impedirlo antes de que cometa un error.

Bombón- de acuerdo profesor, en seguida vamos.

 **EN EGIPTO…**

Dentro de una pirámide…

Mojo- ya casi lo tengo... solo un poquito más y…

Brick- ¡ehh mono de mierda! ¡danos un poco de pasta pa' porros!

Mojo- ¡casi lo tenía! Bueno tomad.

Butch- ¡pero que puta mierda es esta! ¡pero si nos has dado macarrones!

Mojo- ¿lo quieres con tomate o con queso?

Boomer- ¡pero lo que queremos es dinero no macarrones!

Brick- hasta el tonto de Boomer lo sabe.

Boomer- exacto… ¡oye!

Mojo- si queréis el dinero, tenéis que coger aquel escarabajo de allí.

Butch- ¿un escarabajo que es para comértelo? Jaja.

Brick- ¿no ves que es de cristal? So pedazo de idiota. – le da un zape a Butch.

Butch- ¡ehh eso duele! Pero me quedo con los macarrones.

Todo el mundo lo mira con cara de wtf.

Butch- ¿¡que!? Tengo hambre.

Ellos van a coger el escarabajo cuando…

Bombón- ¡alto hay! ¡no os dejaremos que os lo llevéis!

Brick- pero mira quién es. La rosita empollona. ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

Bombón- ¡cállate! ¡no soy empollona! Solo me gusta estudiar. Algo que en tu vocabulario no existe. Idiota.

Butch- oye friki no te metas con mi hermano.

Bellota- oye gilipollas a quien le dices friki que te reviento esa cara de idiota mujeriego que tienes. Pero con cariño.

Butch- ¿de verdad?

Bellota- no.

Mientras que los cuatro estaban peleando, Boomer aprovecho y cogió el escarabajo mientras que Mojo se escondía.

Burbuja- ¡ehh! ¿¡a donde crees que vas!?

Pero Burbuja dio un mal paso y piso una baldosa, la cual activo una trampa que hizo que el suelo se abriera cayendo todos menos Mojo. Brick y Butch cayeron solos, Bombón cayó encima de Bellota y Boomer cayo con el amuleto, pero Burbuja cayó encima de él provocando que soltara el amuleto al suelo, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Segundos después apareció una luz violeta que iluminando toda la sala. Cuando la luz desapareció los chicos también.

Blake- ¿eso es todo?

Bunny- no, hay una frase más que pone…

… _sé que es una misión más, pero algo dentro de mi dice que algo cambiara…_

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Antes de irnos les daremos unos puntos que se nos han olvidado.

Los chicos y chicas tienen 17 años.

Vamos a subir los cap. Casi todos los sábados.

Las letras daleadas es lo que está escrito en el diario.

Bueno eso es todo y esperamos que os haya gustado. Si es así comentadlo y eso nos servirá para seguir la historia con vuestro apoyo.


	2. cap 2

Lorena-hiiiiiiiiiiiii. No sé cómo empezar la historia

Nerea- pues por el principio. T_T

Lorena- noooo enserio? No lo sabía T_T

Nerea- T_T bueno empecemos con la historia.

Lorena- esta bieeennn.

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **5 FEBRERO DEL AÑO 3021**

Blake- Bunny, ¿seguimos con el diario?

Bunny- vale, pero antes cierra la puerta, no quiero que mi madre se entere.

Blake- oooook- dijo de mala gana.

Blake cierra la puerta, se sienta al lado de Bunny y empiezan a leer el diario.

Bunny- _23 de junio de 2016 a las 01:00._ _Después de desaparecer paso una cosa extraña…_

… _retrocedimos en el tiempo, en el antiguo Egipto._

 **EN UNA ANTIGUA BIBLIOTECA…**

Brick y Bombón- ahhhhhhhh!

Ellos dos aparecieron en una biblioteca levitando, pero a causa de la gravedad cayeron al suelo.

Bombón-uy que daño. -al rato se da cuenta de que esta encima de Brick.

Brick-quita de encima que te pesa el culo.

Bombón se sonroja y se quita encima de Brick.

Bombón- lo siento no me he dado cuenta, pero tampoco hay que ser tan borde.

Brick- yo no soy borde, solo soy natural .

Los dos empezaron a discutir, entonces Bombón se indigna y aparta la mirada para otro lado. Pasaron unos segundos y se da cuenta de que están en otra parte.

Brick- oye que te pasa. A caso ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Bombón- no es eso. Mira.

Y Brick empieza a mirar alrededor, y queda sorprendido.

Brick- ¿Qué es este lugar? – diciéndolo curioso.

Bombón- parece como una antigua biblioteca.

Brick- oye, ¿dónde están los otros dos idiotas?

 **EN UN TEMPLO…**

Aparecen Bellota y Butch en levitando en el techo.

Butch y Bellota- ahhhhhhhh. -pero esta vez Butch calló encima de Bellota, está al sentir su peso encima lo lanzó lejos para poder respirar y levantarse.

Butch- ¡pero que mierda te pasa!- lo dice mirándola fijamente hasta que sus vestimentas habían cambiado por completo.

Él llevaba una tela blanca que tapaba sus partes (XD), una corona del bajo y alto Egipto y un collar que le rodeaba todo el cuello y parte del pecho con brazaletes. Y el pelo alocado.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes finos que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y descote de uve, con un cinturón con forma de corbata (como Bob esponja jajá). Llevaba unas sandalias y un colgante como el de Butch. Tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba casi a la cintura acompañado de una corona, de joyas verdes, que le tapaba el flequillo y un brazalete.

Bellota- ehh, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas enfermo?

Butch- nanada de eso. – aparta la mirada para otro lado sonrojado.

 **EN UN MERCADO…**

Aparecen de la nada Boomer y Burbuja y cayeron.

Boomer cayó al suelo adolorido, mientras Burbuja caía en los brazos de un hombre bastante musculoso de 30 años aproximadamente.

Boomer- auch… eso duele. -Boomer mira a la derecha encontrando a Burbuja rodeada de gente (chicos XD) y por alguna extraña razón se molesta. – oigan déjenla en paz- burbuja lo ve raro- y atiéndanme a mí que me he hecho más daño que ella.

La gente lo mira como si fuera un loco y de dan de lado.

Cuando Boomer ve esta reacción se enfada más todavía y se va de allí.

Burbuja lo ve alejarse y empieza a seguirlo.

Burbuja- estoy bien chicos, gracias por vuestra amabilidad. Ahora si me permitís necesito hablar con mi "amigo" un momento.

Los chicos le hacen caso y se alejan. Entonces Burbuja pudo alcanzar a Boomer y juntos se fueron a donde Dios sabía donde.


	3. cap 3

Lorena- oliwiiiiii (tosiendo)

Nerea- y aquí tenemos a Lorena que se va a morir con su resfriado.

Lorena- bueno así un problema menos, tampoco pa lo que sirvo.

Nerea- si hombre y me dejas con todo el marrón de la historia, o las dos o ninguna.

Lorena- bueno dejemos ya las tonterías.

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES…**

Burbuja- Boomer, vamos a parar un rato, que estoy cansada.

Boomer- Pues te aguantas no haber roto el escarabajo.

Burbuja- Pero no ha sido mi culpa… ¿por qué eres tan malo conmigo? - empieza a poner pucheros.

Boomer- no me vas a engañar con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Burbuja empieza a llorar todavía más fuerte.

 **MEDIA HORA DESPUES…**

Burbuja sigue llorando a la vez que Boomer la coge del brazo mientras caminan.

 **UNA HORA DESPUES…**

Burbuja sigue llorando todavía, pero Boomer empieza ya a cabrearse.

 **UNA HORA Y MEDIA DESPUES…**

Y Burbuja sigue llorando. De repente Boomer se para, la suelta bruscamente y empieza a gritarle.

Boomer- ¡YA CALLATEEE! – dice esto mientras estaba rojo como un tomate.

Burbuja se queda impactada dejando de hacer berrinches.

Boomer también se queda impactado y a la vez confuso, cuando de pronto burbuja empieza a chillar de alegría por ver a ciertas personas.

A Boomer se le revientan los tímpanos y se queda más confuso de lo que estaba. Cuando menos se lo espero, Burbuja salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia su hermana pelirroja.

Burbuja- ¡Bomboonn! – dice esto saltando encima de ella para abrazarla.

Bombón- ¡Burbuja! – abrazándola también.

Mientras las chicas empezaron a hablar de todo lo que les han pasado, los dos hermanos empiezan a hablar.

Boomer- y decía la rubia que estaba cansada de tanto andar y ahora va y corre como un correcaminos.

Brick- ya ves a las chicas no hay quien las entienda.

Boomer- entonces ya entiendo porque nunca has tenido novia jajaja.

Brick- Mira quien fue a hablar.

Y empiezan a pelear.

Mientras tanto las chicas…

Burbuja- oye.

Bombón- dime.

Burbuja- tu ropa esta ¡very cool! – dice esto emocionada.

Bombón llevaba un vestido de color marrón rosado de dos tirantes, descote de U, corto por adelante y lago por detrás, tenia de decorado como unas mordidas en forma de V en los costados que lo sujetaba una cuerda como si fuese un cinturón. Llevaba unas sandalias, brazaletes y una corona pequeña. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza en la cual estaba entrelazado con una cinta roja.

Bombón- Pues no me he dado cuenta. Pero a ti también te ha cambiado.

Burbuja llevaba un vestido corto, demasiado corto para la época, tenía el pelo suelto y por la mitad empezaba a rizarse, le llegaba por la cintura (O.o), y una pulsera en la mano derecha.

Las dos miran a los dos hermanos peleando.

Bombón- ¿por qué de todos los chicos del mundo nos toca estar aquí con estos dos tontos?

Burbuja- eso es verdad.

Brick y Boomer llevaban una tela que cubría todo lo que llega a ser la parte intima, pero Brick llevaba sandalias y una tela que le cubría la cabeza de color rojo con una coleta floja que le llegaba a la altura de la axila, Boomer llevaba el pelo normal, bueno un poco más revoltoso.

Entonces se quedaron los chicos peleando y las chicas mirando la pelea, pero en uno de los descuidos a los chicos se les bajaron la tela con la consecuencia de que las chicas le vieron todo lo que le llega a ser la parte de abajo (n: pero no se vio todo) (l: malpensaaaaooss que os he pillao')

Las chicas se pusieron coloradas y tanto fue su impresión que cogieron y les pegaron una hostia que los mando a ambos a volar (n: literalmente n.n) (l: O.o que directa)

 **EN EL TEMPLO…**

Están Bellota y Butch hablando (l: eso es raro) cuando de pronto escuchan un ruido a lo lejos.

Chicos- ¡ahhhh! – aterrizan en el templo.

Bellota y Butch- ¡que ha sido eso!


	4. Cap 4

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **EN EL TEMPLO…**

Y señores la escena es esta, Brick y Boomer estaban enfadados y rojos por la vergüenza, con una señal de una mano en la cara mucho más roja que la propia cara. Y al lado las chicas totalmente rojas de vergüenza y enfadadas con ellos. Y en frente Butch partiéndose el culo de risa por ver a sus hermanos así y Bellota sin entender nada.

Bellota- pero alguien me puede decir que ha pasado.

Bombón- pues que esos dos son unos pervertidos.

Burbuja- si son más salidos que el pico de la plancha.

xxx- ¿Qué es una plancha?

Todo el mundo se queda paralizado por escuchar una voz detrás de ellos.

Bellota- ¿y tú quién eres?

xxx- yo soy su sirvienta princesa. ¿no se acuerda de mí?

Todos- ¿¡PRINCESA!?

Sirvienta- si usted es la princesa y usted es el príncipe.

Butch- ¿yo?

Sirvienta- si usted es el faraón Abasi (significa duro severo) y usted la princesa Mert (significa amante del silencio).

Burbuja- entonces ¿ellos dos están casados?

Sirvienta- aun no. Todavía queda algunos preparativos para la boda.

Bellota y Butch- ¡¿Cómo?!

Sirvienta- lo que oyen y tienen que ir a probarse los trajes de la boda.

Boomer- ¿y nosotros que pintamos aquí?

Sirvienta- tu, rubio eres fenyang (significa conquistador), tú, el del pañuelo eres asim (significa protector), tu, rubia eres aziza (significa preciosa) y tú, pelirroja eres akila (significa inteligente).

Los chicos se quedaron hablando con la sirvienta sobre lo de sus vidas y todo eso y les enseñaron toda la ciudad, cuando llego ya la hora de que cada pareja se fuera a su casa.

 **CON BURBUJA Y BOOMER…**

Los dos llegan a una choza en mitad de la ciudad, cerca del castillo. La casa era pequeña, un poco vieja y en mal estado, pero comparado con otras era de las mejores que había en la ciudad.

Boomer- pero que mierda de casa es esta y mi hermano rico podrio' con el templo que tiene, y lo peor de todo es que tengo que convivir con la rubia de bote.

Burbuja- que soy rubia natural, además a mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión convivir contigo.

Boomer- ya, ya, lo que tú digas. ¿Dónde está la tele?

Burbuja- no existe todavía baka (significa idiota en japonés)

Boomer- ¿¡cómo que no existe tele?!

Burbuja- lo que oyes. Estamos en el pasado, ¿Qué pensabas?

Boomer- bagg, me voy a dormir.

Burbuja- vale yo también.

Pero había un problema, que solo había una sola cama para dos personas.

Burbuja y Boomer- ¡no puede ser esto verdad!

Los dos intentaron dormir cada uno de espaldas, pero era tanta tensión y tantas sorpresas en un solo día que no pudieron dormir.

 **CON BELLOTA Y BUTCH…**

Cuando todos se fueron solo quedaron Bellota, Butch y la sirvienta…

Sirvienta- princesa mert tiene que irse ahora a sus aposentos, que ya mismo el dios Ra saldrá en la mañana y todavía no ha descansado nada.

Bellota- está bien. Solo tengo una pregunta.

Sirvienta- ¿cuál princesa?

Bellota- ¿Dónde está mi habitación?

Sirvienta- sígame princesa.

Mientras tanto Butch se quedó solo en medio de la sala sin saber a dónde ir.

Butch- ¿y ahora qué hago yo?

De pronto pasa una sirvienta al lado de Butch muy atractiva. Butch se queda mirándola y empieza a seguirle hasta donde dios sabe dónde…

 **CON BOMBON Y BRICK…**

Ambos llegaron a la casa.

Brick se fue directamente a la cama sin decir ni una palabra mientras que bombón se fue a la biblioteca a escribir unas cuantas cosas…

Bombón- _hoy ha sido un día muy agotador y confuso._

 _No sé cómo vamos a salir de aquí pero encontrare la forma cueste lo que cueste._


	5. Cap 5

Nerea: (cantando) SI TE AME, YA LO SE, PERDI TU NOMBRE YA NO EXISTES EN MI PIEL…

Lorena: y dice que soy yo la infantil. Bueno sigamos con la historia…

EL DIARIO PERDIDO

 **6 DE FEBRERO DE 2016**

 _A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos, parecía todo igual, pero no fue así…_

Sirvienta- vamos señorita Akila, debe ya de despertarse que se va a acabar el día.

Bombón- ya voy, ya voy.

Bombón se levanta de mala gana, desayuna y va hacia la biblioteca donde le espera Brick ya un poco enfadado.

Brick- y por fin se despertó la bella durmiente. Llevo más de una hora esperando.

Bombón- lo siento. Bueno sirvienta ¿qué es lo que debemos de hacer?

Sirvienta- pues usted señorita Akila tiene que ordenar unos pergaminos que hay mientras que el señor Asim va a una reunión con el señor faraón.

Bombón- ¿y por qué yo tengo que ordenar y el no?

Sirvienta- ¿no lo recuerda? Usted es la escriba más famosa de todo Egipto, pero como las leyes son machistas, no puede presentarse ni dar la cara.

Brick- ¿y qué pinto yo aquí?

Sirvienta- pues usted es el representante de ella para todas la reuniones y ceremonias.

Bombón- ¿quiere decir que yo pongo la cabeza y este el cuerpo?

Sirvienta- si señorita.

Bombón- ¡eso no es justo! - dice esto haciendo pucheros.

Brick- a mí me parece bien.

Bombón- ¡claro como tú no pones nada! La suerte es que yo soy aquí la lista.

Brick- ¿perdona? Si no fuera por mí, tú ya estarías muerta.

Bombón- eres un…

Los dos empiezan a pelearse mientras que la sirvienta le sale una gota en la cabeza tipo anime mientras se va yendo del lugar…

Sirvienta- bueno voy a ver a la princesa y luego a avisar al faraón.

Y se fue directa a la habitación de Bellota para despertarla.

Sirvienta- bien vamos a ya. Princesa es hora…

Pero no siguió porque para su sorpresa Bellota estaba despierta y arreglada.

Sirvienta- valla nunca se había levantado tan temprano sin que tuviera que pelear con usted.

Bellota- si lo sé, es que vinieron los otros sirvientes.

Sirvienta- ahh ya veo. Bueno el desayuno ya está si me sigue la acompañare.

Bellota- si gracias.

Después de desayunar la sirvienta fue a decirle a Butch de su reunión con Brick y Bellota fue a dar una vuelta y entró a una habitación en la que nunca creería entrar.

 **LA BIBLIOTECA…**

Bellota- ¿Qué es este sitio?

Bombón- se llama biblioteca y es muy raro verte por aquí.

Bellota- Bombón que susto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bombón- bueno al parecer soy una de las escribas más famosas de Egipto y esta es mi biblioteca y tengo que ordenar esto ¿me ayudas?

Bellota- si claro, ¿y Brick?

Bombón- en una reunión con tu futuro marido.

Bellota- ¿eh?

Bombón- agg con Butch…

Bellota- ahhh, ugg no me lo recuerdes.

 **EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO…**

Boomer sale del palacio y ve en el patio a un Butch un poco herido…

Boomer- quillo ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Butch- ni me lo recuerdes…

 **FLASBACK…**

 _En la noche cuando se fueron todos a sus aposentos, Butch se quedó solo en la sala, cuando de pronto se encuentra a una sirvienta muy atractiva. Entonces empezó a perseguirla._

 _La sirvienta llegó a un pasillo apartado del resto del palacio y él aprovechó el momento para "conquistarla"._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, en contra de la pared, (l: porque la pobre estaba toda paralizada por el miedo XD) apareció un guardia de dos metros de altura, todo musculoso, con una espada en la mano y con una expresión de pocos amigos._

 _Guardia- perdone, pero esa es mi novia._

 _Butch se puso pálido (n: más de lo que está siempre) y tragó saliva costándole trabajo…_

Butch- desde ese momento cerré los ojos y no me acuerdo lo que sucedió- dice esto mirando al suelo avergonzado.

Cuando mira a Boomer otra vez, este estaba tirado en el suelo partiéndose el culo de risa.

Butch- ¡oye, eso no tiene gracia!

Boomer- ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría con ese ojo morado y ese labio hinchado?

De pronto aparece Burbuja y ve a Butch en ese estado, y sale corriendo hacia él achuchando a Boomer provocando que se cayera.

Boomer- ¡pero a ti que te pasa!

Burbuja- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Butch al sentir a Burbuja tan cerca de su cara se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

Butch- no, no es nada tranquila.

Burbuja- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe viéndote en ese estado? Vamos para el medico ya. – dice esto cada vez acercándose más a Butch.

Butch- bueno si tú quieres.

Ambos se van alejando y dejan a un Boomer muy cabreado.


End file.
